Data are often entered in an orthogonal matrix of field spaces printed on a chart. For example, patient data in a hospital setting may be entered for a succession of time periods, such data comprising various monitored parameters of patient condition, such as temperature, pulse rate, etc.
In many situations, data may be gathered by a computer and printed out on computer generated sheets. Data collected by computers are not vulnerable to transcription error. Computer data collection is in a consistent and timely fashion, and this data can be printed accurately and legibly. However, manual entry of data is often still used where the data can not be easily acquired or printed by a computer. In some instances, the computer data may not be easily printed in the format of the form in use. Accordingly, there are many circumstances wherein it may be desirable to juxtapose data collected via computer in combination with data which are obtained and recorded manually.
One approach to juxtaposing computer generated data and hand recorded data is to simply print the entire data form or chart every time new data has been collected by computer and to reenter the other data on the form or chart by hand. Each time more data become available, the form is printed anew. In such an instance, the data collected and written in by hand on the first printing of the form would be lost when the second printing of the form was made. Therefore, the successive forms will contain hand entered data only with respect to the most recent period of time. In many instances, this is not satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved record keeping system wherein computer printed data and hand entered data may be juxtaposed in a mutually conforming format.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a system wherein hand entered data is retained and not lost upon entry of new computer generated data for successive time periods.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved record keeping chart for use in such a system.
A further object of the invention to provide an improved record keeping method employing a system in accordance with the invention.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and accompanying drawings.